With A Little Help From My Friends
by missrikkijackson
Summary: With a little help from a friend Zane will figure a way out to gain Rikki's trust again. {Oneshot}


**With A Little Help From My Friends**

He ran his fingers through his black hair as his eyes were focused on her again. He was far enough from her so he couldn't be noticed and could freely just look at her and memorize every inch of her being. After they broke up this was like some strange kind of a habit of him. He would come here everyday at the same hour, just to be close to her without being noticed. She was just standing there, on her favorite spot, the breeze gently fondling her face. Her soft, red lips were forming a small seducive, but at the same time genuine, pure, innocent smile. Her eyes were closed and her whole body was relaxed as the wind was playing with her hair and waving it slightly. She reached and removed the rubbing off her hair, letting it fall gently around the soft skin of her face and the wind to wave it even more. She then pulled off her t-shirt revealing dark-blue bikini top and let her shorts slid down her legs, revealing her match-color bikini. He caught his breath, and his heart ached: she was so beautiful, so amazing, so..._magical_. He wished he could just hold her in his arms one more time, he wished he could just kiss her and make love to her again. He watched her standing there one more second and then jumping and gracefully diving into the ocean, disappearing beyond the waves.  
- What are you doing? - a voice asked behind him, making him jump a little.  
- Just looking around and thinking. - he said.  
- I suppose _what_ you were looking at, just dove in, am I right?  
He didn't respond to that. He felt the other boy sitting next to him, his blond hair waved by the small breeze.  
- I can help you if you want, you know.  
- Help me with what exactly?  
- Come on, Zane, you're mad about her, everyone in this town knows it. And I can help you to win her trust again. If you want to.  
- What's the point? She hates me now.  
- No she doesn't. She still loves you.  
Zane turned to look at him hope visible on his face.  
- Really?  
- Really. She'll always love you. - and he smiled. - That's why I'm offering my help to you.  
- But...on earth are you willing to help me? - he asked and turned to look at him.  
- Because you're my friends, both of you. And you're not the only one who's not handling well this break up, you know? She's also suffering. Even though she'd never admit it.  
His heart ached when he heard Lewis' words and he turned his head to the ocean again.  
- I don't want her to suffer. I want her only to be happy.  
- I know. That's why I'm offering my help. After you two broke up, she closed inside herself even more than before. She never shares anything with the girls or me anymore. When we're around she's always smiling and teasing us and pretending to be happy, but inside her heart is bleeding.  
Zane leaned his head down.  
- I seem to screw up everything I love and care for. Rikki was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I broke her heart. - a small tear threatened to fall down his face, but he held it back and turned to look at the other boy. - What's wrong with me, Lewis?  
- That is a question only you have the answer to.  
Zane moved his head to look at the ocean again.  
- You offered to help me, but how on earth will you do it, when I have no idea what to do?  
- Well, in the first place you should clean and repair the moon pool. It meant everything to Rikki and it'd mean more than anything to her to see it fixed.  
The other boy stared at him for I moment and then spoke:  
- How on earth didn't I think of that before?!  
Lewis smiled.  
- See, I told you I can help you. Even with only giving you tips.  
- Yeah, you were right. So...thank you. So much.  
- Pleasure. - the other boy smiled. - So the first step is to fix the moon pool. And the second is to move out from you're dad's and buy your own place.  
- Sorry...WHAT?  
- Listen, for Rikki you've always been only a spoiled rich daddy's boy. Even when you were business partners you always were emphasizing at the fact that you're from rich, business family. So you've got to prove her wrong. Show her you don't deepened on your dad anymore. Show her how much you've changed because of her.  
- Maybe you're right. - the other boy said deep in his thoughts.  
- And the last but the most important thing is to talk to her and by "talk" I mean to really open your heart in front of her. It's scary, I know, and I know you're probably going to say that boys never do that, but if you really love her, which I don't doubt, then you have to have the guts to do it. Because she loves you and she'll never break your heart. - with that Lewis smiled to him and they both moved their heads just in time to see her pull herself out of the water and dry herself.  
- I have to go now  
And Zane felt Lewis' hand on his shoulder.  
- You'll get her back and everything will end well. You'll see.  
With this last words the blond walked away, leaving him deep in his thoughts and staring at her again. She was now applying some suncream on her skin and he had to do the impossible, not to give up to the urge to go and kiss her. The truth was he couldn't live without her. He then smiled to himself. Lewis was right. Zane really had changed because of Rikki and he was going to prove it to her. He was going to fix the moon pool and buy a beautiful house on some beautiful secluded beach for him and Rikki. And then, as Lewis said, he'd win her back and everything would be fine in the end.  
For him it just couldn't be otherwise... or _would_ it?


End file.
